12 Bintang di Tempat Berhantu ( 12 Stars in the Haunted Place )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Bagaimana kalau 12 karakter zodiak dari anime/game Starry Sky terjebak di tempat berhantu. Mereka harus mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa kembali dan memecahkan beberapa misteri. Apakah mereka bisa berhasil?
1. Character Time

12 Bintang di Tempat Berhantu

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee

Halo minna semua, kembali bersama saya author Yuka Dewantari di fanfic "12 Bintang di Tempat Berhantu" Yeeeeee. Untuk pertama kali Yuka-chan membuat project fanfic besar dengan memasukkan 12 karakter anime Starry Sky nih. Cukup lama Yuka-chan memikirkan karakter yang pas dalam cerita ini dan akhirnya Yuka-chan dapat membuatnya deh.

Kali ini tidak biasanya, Yuka-chan akan mengambil genre horror karena selama Yuka-chan amati fanfic fandom Starry Sky, belom ada yang mengambil genre ini, ya kalau ada mungkin ceritanya beda.

Siapa yang sudah tidak sabar lagi? Melihat kedua belas zodiak menyelesaikan masalah mereka menghadapi situasi yang menghantui mereka. Apakah mereka berhasil lolos?

Langsung wae scroll ke bawah guys

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Cerita Gaje, Kata kata Author yang nyelip, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

.

(Good Reading)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Oke pertama, Yuka-chan akan memperkenalkan satu persatu tokoh karena begitu banyak tokoh yang akan bermain disini juga beserta sifat dan zodiaknya. Langsung check kidot!

* * *

KELAS 3

 **Kotarou** **Hoshizuki** ( _Libra_ ) = Dialah murid paling tua dalam kelompok ini dan ia sesosok dewasa dan penyayang terutama orang orang terdekatnya, juga dia adalah ketua PMR jadi dia bisa mengobati yang terluka, dengan tas kecil berisi obatan obatan yang selalu ia bawa. Tapi ia mempunyai sifat pemalas dan dapat tidur dimana saja, selain itu orangnya plin plan memilih sesuatu. Dekat dengan Naoshi.

 **Naoshi** **Haruki** ( _Leo_ ) = Si loyal dan memiliki semangat optimis, ia tidak mudah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu, berusaha menjadi pusat perhatian di kelompok ini, dia orangnya santai dan selalu memperhatikan penampilannya dirinya maupun orang lain tidak jarang ia langsung mengkritik penampilan orang lain di depannya langsung. Naoshi juga sering dikerjai teman temannya karena tubuh pendeknya namun selalu dilindungi Katarou.

 **Kazuki** **Shiranui** ( _Aries_ ) = Lelaki berambut abu abu tua ini adalah sesosok yang percaya diri dan selalu berpikir ia nomor satu. Berjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah dan dekat dengan Hayato, ia menganggap dirinya dapat mengusai sekolah ini termasuk wisata di mansion nanti, meskipun begitu ia orangnya pelupa biasanya ia lupa menaruh barang atau jalan dan takut sekali dengan hantu, selalu ia berlari paling kencang.

 **Iku** **Mizushima** ( _Gemini_ ) = Tinggi berparas tampan dan dengan mudah dapat merayu wanita dengan sekali gombalan, juga ia mudah akrab dengan siapa saja dengan kemampuan komunikasinya. Iku juga mempunyai banyak medsos di handphonenya membuatnya terus bermain handphonenya. Iku juga adalah anggota klub band dan berperan sebagai penyanyi karena suaranya yang bagus. Ia orangnya narsis dan sering selfie, selain itu ia suka mengeluh dan suka meremehkan teman teman sekitarnya karena dia sendiri yang memiliki fisik paling tinggi membuatnya tidak punya teman dekat.

* * *

KELAS 2

 **Suzuya** **Tohzuki** ( _Cancer_ ) = Dia dijuluki ibu oleh teman temannya karena hobinya memasak dan sering membuatkan bekal makanan. Sangat peduli dan ramah pada teman temannya maupun orang yang baru kenal terutama perempuan. Orangnya tidak tegaan meskipun hati mudah sensitif jika diejek karena itu jika Suzuya sekali marah sangat menyeramkan oleh sebab itu Suzuya selalu sabar dan menyembunyikannya dalam hati untuk menghindari konflik.

 **Homare** **Kanakubo** ( _Taurus_ ) = Siswa teladan si Rangking satu, sosok pintar, dan seseorang yang bisa mencairkan suasana tegang dengan kemampuan berpikir positifnya dan motivasinya. Lelaki berambut biru muda ini meskipun sering mendapat nilai 100 tapi dia sangat penghitungan soal keuangan bisa dibilang sedikit pelit dan juga Homare mudah tertekan atas sesuatu namun ia pintar menyembunyikannya.

 **Hayato** **Aozora** ( _Virgo_ ) = Maniak rapi dan kebersihan yang tidak suka melihat sesuatu berantakan dihadapan entah itu barang atau suatu rencana. Selain itu, ia juga anak dari pianis terkenal, disini Aozora adalah anak keluarga kaya jadi ia dengan mudah memesan mansion besar untuk tempat menginap bersama teman temannya. Namun disini ia orangnya sering berpikir negatif dan lebih sering diam mendengarkan yang lainnya. Ia juga salah satu pengurus OSIS dan dekat dengan Kazuki dan Tsubasa, di kelas ia dekat dengan Miyaji.

 **Ryunosuke** **Miyaji** ( _Scorpio_ ) = Tampan berwajah tegas, lelaki berambut cokelat pirang tersebut sangat jago berolahraga dan juga lincah. Selain itu, Miyaji juga sangat bertanggung dan bisa menjadi pemimpin jika dibutuhkan dan pendengar yang baik. Lelaki yang jarang tersenyum ini juga memiliki sifat negatif yaitu dia orangnya misterius tapi tsundere, mudah marah dan juga pendendam.

* * *

KELAS 1

 **Yoh** **Tomoe** ( _Capricorn_ ) = Pemuda keturunan Prancis, mengagumi bintang, berambut dan bermata merah saphire, Orangnya tenang bahkan karena sifatnya ini teman temannya sering menyatainya penyihir. Yoh juga pantang menyerah menghadapi sesuatu namun ia orangnya rakus dan keras kepala atas keputusannya. Ia sering membawa banyak snack dalam tas backpacknya. Tapi untungnya dia mau membaginya dengan yang lainnya.

 **Amaha** **Tsubasa** ( _Aquarius_ ) = Siswa kelas satu yang memiliki tinggi badan tidak seperti anak kelas satu kebanyakan, sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan sangat dekat dengan Azusa, selalu bersemangat dan tertarik dengan sesuatu hal apalagi hal baru baginya. Tsubasa juga salah satu pengurus OSIS. Dialah yang paling aneh dan kekanak-kanakan diantara teman teman lainnya, membuat mereka kesusahan menghadapi sifat Tsubasa

 **Kanata** **Nanami** ( _Pisces_ ) = Tukang bully yang jago bela diri, suka berbicara kasar dan suka mendengarkan musik rock keras juga suka usil pada yang lain. Meskipun begitu Kanata melakukan apa saja demi melindungi teman temannya dengan kemampuannya, ia sangat berani sampai ia berani berhadapan dengan kakak kakak kelasnya meskipun dia memiliki masalah kesehatan sehingga ia kadang sering pingsan tiba tiba karena penyakit mudah lelahnya ini.

 **Azusa** **Kinose** ( _Sagitarius_ ) = Sosok jenius yang memiliki banyak talenta tanpa harus berusaha keras membuatnya menjadi sombong, Azusa hanya melakukakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik, ia juga tidak takut untuk berkata jujur walaupun itu menyakiti orang orang disekitarnya meskipun begitu ia orangnya setia kawan dan tidak keberatan membantu teman temannya saat mereka kesusahan

* * *

 **Sudahkah kalian memahami karakter dan zodiak mereka masing masing'kan? Kalo kalian masih bingung kalian bisa baca lagi kok dan mengingat nama nama mereka.**

 **Bagi kalian yang sudah nonton animenya atau maen games otome mungkin bukan hal berat bagi kalian'kan?**

 **Oke itu bagian awal dulu yaitu perkenalan tokoh yang pasti sudah ada bayang banyangan karakternya. Nah, di chapter dua nanti kita sudah masuk bagian alur cerita jadi ditunggu dulu yak.**

 **Sebagai penutup, Yuka-chan akan menjelas sedikit mengenai project fanfic ini sekaligus sedikit spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya agar kalian tidak terlalu penasaran.**

 **Nah, disini Kazuki ( Aries ), Aozora ( Virgo ), dan Tsubasa ( Aquarius ) ingin berlibur bersama selama liburan semesteran ini. Karena merasa hanya sedikit orang yang ikut jadi Kazuki memutuskan untuk mengajak beberapa teman seangkatannya termasuk Aozora dan Tsubasa yang disuruh juga oleh Kazuki mencari teman lagi... udah cukup, kurasa itu beberapa inti cerita dari chapter selanjutnya. wkwkwkw**

 **Jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan kalo bisa review yak bagi yang penasaran kelanjutan ceritanya. Arigatou minna**


	2. Part 1

12 Bintang di Tempat Berhantu

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Starry Sky ©HoneyBee

Ehm kadang Yuka-chan berpikir, apakah Yuka-chan harus melanjutkan fanfic setelah yang baca ff ini yang baca jumlahnya dikit banget bahkan gak ada yg review . Tapi tak masalah karena cinta Yuka-chan pada fandom anime/game Starry Sky, Maka Yuka-chan akan membuatkannya untuk saya dan untuk para readers tercinta

Ya semua berawal dari iseng, kemudian tiba tiba langsung ngefans sama nih Anime. Entah kenapa langsung kepincut sama pesona salah satu karakter disini. Membuatku langsung menetapkannya menjadi husbando resmiku hehehehe

Okee seperti yang diungkapkan di chapter sebelumnya. Trio Osis kita : Tsubasa, Kazuki, dan Aozora akan debut pertama kali disini diikuti member member lainnya *halah kayak apa saja*

Jadi untuk kalian yang zodiac Aquarius, Aries, dan Virgo jangan baper yak wkwkwkw ( Eeh lupa ini ff horror yak )

Scroolllll ke bawah yak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

~~Kau tidak pernah menjadi kami, tidaklah kau tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi, karena kau tidak ingin mencobanya dan merasakannya.~~

.

* * *

.

"Aaah, bosan tugasnya selalu menumpuk terus, tanda tangan ini itu, buat agenda rapat, sebeel" keluh seorang laki laki berambut abu abu tua sedang duduk dengan kedua kaki di atas mejanya sampai beberapa kertas jatuh di dekatnya.

"Heey, turunkan kakimu, Apa Kazuki-senpai tidak malu jika guru pembimbing melihat kelakuanmu seperti ini!" tegur seorang di depannya sambil memunguti kertas laporan yang jatuh. Sambil menyibaki rambut pinknya yang lembut menutupi matanya,

Ia mengambil satu persatu kertas tersebut sampai bercucuran keringat hasil jerih payah menghadapi kakak kelas sekaligus bos di ruangan ini.

"Iya ya" jawab laki laki bernama Kazuki tersebut sambil menurunkan kakinya

"Hey Aozora, adik kelasku yang manis, baik, dan tidak sombong, cepat beliin aku minuman kaleng apa gitu, aku haus banget" suruh Kazuki menyuruh adik kelasnya bernama Aozora tersebut yang memiliki rambut pink manis.

Merasa tegurannya tidak diperhatikan, muncullah tanda segiempat terbalik di kepalanya meskipun ia sempat dipuji di awal.

Karena Aozora orangnya sabar menghadapi kakak kelasnya tersebut sambil menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap, ia menghela nafas, "Mana uangnya, Kaichou?" tanya Aozora meminta uang dengan wajah datar. ( Kaichou : "Ketua" )

"Sebentar aku ambil di dompetku" jawab Kazuki sambil mencari dompetnya, namun ia tidak menemukan di saku celananya. Tempat biasa ia menaruh dompetnya tersebut.

"Eeeh dompetku dimana ya?" Aozora memandang kakak kelasnya tersebut dengan wajah menahan emosi

"Oh iyaa, aku lupa, dompetku ketinggalkan di kelas. Ehm, pake uangmu dululah, Aozora" ucap Kazuki sambil menepuk dahinya.

Dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Aozora hanya tersenyum palsu lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk membeli minuman pesanan kakak kelasnya tersebut karena ia tidak mau terkena masalah yang bisa menyangkut harga dirinya.

Aozora juga akan mencatatnya dalam buku piutang Kazuki. ( Piutang adalah saat orang lain mempunyai utang pada kita )

" _Dasar mentang mentang ia Ketua Osis, memerintah seenaknya, pelupa lagi, seandainya aku menolak tawarannya menjadi pengurus OSIS dulu, mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti babu"_ omel Aozora dalam hati di luar ruang OSIS

Di dalam ruang OSIS sendirian, Kazuki bermalas malasan di soa fsambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Ehm, dimana Tsubasa ya, huh pasti dia bolos lagi" ujar Kazuki melipat tangannya sambil menaruh handphonenya lalu memandang ruangan di sekililingnya.

"Huuh, sepi banget sekarang, padahal dulu rame banget, jadi nostalgia nih" keluh Kazuki menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

Dulu saat Kazuki masih menginjak kelas junior alias kelas satu dan dia diterima menjadi pengurus OSIS. Saat itu pengurus OSIS tidak sedikit dan berpencar seperti sekarang. Semua pengurus ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama dan bisa mengobrol bersama satu sama lain.

Namun, sekarang pengurus inti dan pengurus bagian alias seksi seksi dibedakan ruangannya, membuat Kazuki dan pengurus inti lainnya jarang berinteraksi dengan pengurus OSIS lainnya.

"Pengen banget bisa liburan bareng teman teman lainnya pasti seru" ujar Kazuki membayangkan bisa berlibur bareng, bermain, tertawa, dan berpesta bersama.

"Aaaah, aku punya ide…." girang Kazuki kemudian dia meng-sms Aozora dan Tsubasa untuk segera ke ruang OSIS.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"APAAA, tidak tidak, aku tidak setuju dengan usulmu" tolak Aozora setelah membelikan minuman dan sekaligus mendinginkan kepala meskipun sekarang kepalanya kembali panas setelah mendengar ucapan Kazuki

"Yeeeee, ada liburan" senang Tsubasa, siswa bertubuh tinggi semampai meskipun usianya masih muda diantara mereka karena dia masih kelas satu, tiba tiba datang di ruangan tersebut setelah disuruh untuk datang di ruang OSIS oleh Kazuki.

"Hehehehe, tentu saja dan kalian harus berterima kasih karena Kazuki kakak kelas kalian yang tampan dan pintar ini mempunyai ide cemerlang agar kalian tidak terlalu stress menghadapi tugas tugas menumpuk OSIS dan bisa refreshing bersama" ujar Kazuki sambil melipat tangannya

"Yeee, hidup Kazuki-senpai" sorak Tsubasa yang anaknya memang suka liburan karena ia jarang sekali diajak liburan. ( Anak rumahan yang ingin keluar melihat dunia luas )

"Kau aja yang stress dari dulu" tanggap Aozora dengan datar

"Juga aku ingin mengajak beberapa teman temanku yang lain, aku harap kalian berdua juga mengajak teman teman kalian untuk acara ini agar makin ramai dan meriah"

"Mengajak teman teman, aku kira cuman kita bertiga saja yang liburan" bingung Aozora

"Tentu saja tidaklah, gak asyik kalau cuman bertiga, jadi aku ingin kalian berdua mengajak teman kalian minimal 3 orang untuk ikut acara ini, aku juga akan mengajak tiga temanku lainnya" jawab Kazuki menunjukkan 3 jari

"Tiga orangnya ya, mungkin Azusa bisa kuajak nih" ujar Tsubasa langsung teringat teman masa kecilnya Azusa lalu ia terlihat berpikir mencari 2 orang lainnya.

"Oh ya, Aozora kau sebagai bendahara, kau kutugaskan yang mengurus bagian keuangan yak" suruh Kazuki menunjuk Aozora yang terlihat berpikir.

"Haaah? Mau dapat uang anggaran darimana? Apalagi kau bilang kami harus mencari 3 orang lain termasuk senpai juga. Berarti ada 12 orang yang ikut, bagaimana komsumsinya, transport, dan keperluan lain lainnya?" tanya Aozora berbelit belit membayangkan berapa banyak biaya yang dibutuhkan.

"Karena kau orang teliti, aku menugaskanmu sebagai bendahara kami Aozora. Juga apa kamu tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membiayai kami'kah?" tanya Kazuki balik sambil tersenyum licik. Kazuki tahu kalau Aozora adalah anak salah satu pemain musik terkenal di negeri ini. Pasti Aozora memiliki uang dan aset yang banyak.

"Tidak, tidak, kau pasti ingin menghabiskan hartaku'kan?" tolak Aozora emosi

"Eeeeh, gaklah Aozora"

"Ayolah Aozora, bantu dikitlah kami agar kita semua bisa liburan bersama, jarang sekali lho kita bisa mengadakan acara special ini" mohon Kazuki sambil berlutut di depan Aozora

"Nggak…"

"Ayolah Aozora"

"Nggaak"

"Plisss…"

"Nggak…"

"Ayolah Aozora-senpai, huhuhu aku juga pengen liburan bersama teman teman, apalagi ini pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya aku bisa liburan bersama Kazuki-senpai" kali ini Tsubasa juga ikut memohon setelah dikodein Kazuki untuk ikut memohon dengan akting polos sambil menangis

Aozora melihat adik kelasnya dengan suara cempreng namun menggemaskan memohonnya sambil menangis membuat hatinya tersebut dan dengan berat hati, Aozora menyiakan permintaan kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya tersebut untuk memberikan dana untuk kegiatan ini.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku akan membiayai kegiatan ini tapi tidak semuanya, sisanya kalian semuanya harus bayar juga"

"Terima kasih Aozora" senang Kazuki dan Tsubasa bertingkah seperti anak anak.

"Terus…, Kazuki-senpai, liburan ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Aozora sambil menghela nafas

"Eeeeh, soal itu, sebetulnya aku belum tahu kita mau pergi kemana, hehehehe" jawab Kazuki sambil

"Apaaa?, dasar rambut mendung" ejek Aozora yang pusing setelah mengetahui kakak kelasnya bicara panjang lebar berjam-jam membicarakan liburan bersama tetapi tidak tahu tempat liburannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di villamu saja Aozora yang ada di pegunungan selatan itu?" tanya Kazuki setelah mereka terdiam sebentar memikirkan tempat wisata mereka.

"Iyaaa, benar tu, dulu Aozora-senpai pernah bercerita soal villa yang senpai bilang besar dan berkelas" setuju Tsubasa semangat

" _Demi Tuhan,kenapa aku cerita soal itu dulu"_ Aozora mengesal dulu pernah menyombongkan diri saat pertama masuk pengurus OSIS dan saat itu ia belum tahu kebiasaan Kazuki dan Tsubasa yang aneh dan berantakan. Ia bisa bayangin nanti Villanya nanti akan berantakan ditambah 9 orang nanti

"Baiklah karena jika di Villa Aozora biaya liburannya jadi tidak bertambah, aku putuskan kita akan liburan di Villa Aozora"

"Horeeeee" sorak Tsubasa sambil membunyikan terompet buatannya

"Apa? Senpai jangan memutuskan seenaknya tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya"

"Eh, Aozora-kun, sekarang aku tanya padamu?" Kazuki mendekati dan merangkul di pundak Aozora

"Kau tidak ingin'kan, biaya liburannya bertambah jika kita pergi ke tempat liburan yang mahal, lebih baik kita menghabis malam bersama di villamu" bujuk Kazuki sambil merangkul adik kelasnnya tersebut

Aozora berpikir memang benar juga kata Kazuki, uangnya akan aman jika mereka liburan di Villanya, "Kau ini selalu saja mempunyai ide yang bagus dan bisa membujukku, Kazuki-senpai" ucap Aozora diikuti senyuman Kazuki.

"Ya, mau tak mau aku harus menyewakan Villaku"demi menyelamatkan uangnya

"Yeeee, terima kasih banyak Aozora" senang Kazuki diikuti Tsubasa yang ikut ikutan senang.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang sampai minggu depan, aku tunggu kalian untuk mengajak tiga teman lainnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini. Lalu untuk acaranya mulai kapan, ehm mungkin diadakan akhir bulan ini" ucap Kazuki menyusun rencana diikuti anggukan lainnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang"

Tidak terasa langit sudah menjadi oranye karena mereka rapat dan berseteru di ruangan tertutup dan ber-AC ini. Kisah mereka dimulai dari sini…

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Yeeee, Yuka-chan comeback again mas bro mbak broo**

 **Ya di sela sela Yuka-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Yuka-chan pengen melanjutkan fanfic ini. Ya meskipun baru awal awal konflik tapi yang penting kalian sudah tahu asal muasal mereka menghadapi situasi yang genting nantinya.**

 **Disini baru tiga zodiak yang muncul yaitu : Aries, Virgo, dan Aquarius. Selanjutkan sudah main semua kok karakter Starry Sky jadi ini hanya sekedar pembuka saja jadi mohon bersabar untuk chapter selanjutnya yak.**

 **Oh ya kalian yang fansnya Starry Sky ataupun masih baru, jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan review ini fanfic oke. Arigatou Minnaaa**


	3. Part 2

12 Bintang di Tempat Berhantu

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer : Starry Sky © HoneyBee

Hello guys comeback again with Yuka-chan nih

Hihihihi, sudah lama amat sangat lama sekali kalian menunggu fanfic ini updatenya wkwkwkwwk. Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar besarnya. Itu karena disini aku juga sibuk dan juga antri dengan banyak deretan fanficku yang juga masih tahan ongoing ini.

Naah, sekarang saatnya untuk kita beraksi dan membaca kisah seram dan lucu para pemain Starry Sky disini wkwkwkw. Jadi siapakan mental dan semuanya jika perlu karena disini kita akan berpesta dan bersenang senang bersama hehehehe

Jadi langsung saja kita scroll ke bawah yuk guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

Kazuki : Waah terima kasih semuanya yang sudah datang nih

Senyum Kazuki terpancar cerah setelah melihat mereka semua ber-12 belas muris yang mereka ajak, berkumpul di taman kota.

Kazuki sudah mengumpulkan Naoshi, Kotarou, Iku teman sekelasnya di kelas 3

Lalu Aozora juga mengajak teman sekelasnya yaitu Suzuya, Homare, dan Miyaji

Tak lupa Tsubasa membawa Tomoe, Kanata, dan Azusa

Semuanya komplit 12 setelah mereka melalui perjuangan panjang untuk mengajak mereka satu persatu dengan tentunya penawaran menarik dan juga sedikit paksaaan.  
Aozora tidak memiliki kesulitan namun Kazuki dan Tsubasa yang harus berjuang tenaga mencari teman dan mengajak mereka untuk ikut...

Kazuki : Aozora-kun, sekarang kita sudah ngumpul semua, terus kita naik apa nih?

Naoshi : Iyaa tak sabarnya

Aozora : Kita naik mobilku, tapi sayang aku cuman punya dua saja, dan itu hanya cukup untuk 4 orang saja tiap mobil

Aozora menunjukkan 2 mobil yang ia pakirkan bersama 2 sopirnya yang sedang menunggu disana.

Kazuki : Halah kok gitu, lalu 4 orang bagaimana?

Kanata : Iyaa itu...

Semuanya recah dengan tranportasi yang ada. Namun tiba tiba lelaki tinggi berjalan dengan santai ditengah tengah mereka sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilnya.

Iku : Sebenarnya udah feeling, kita akan kekurangan mobil jadi aku bawa mobil punyaku disana

Sahut Iku sambil menunjuk mobil miliknya yang tersembunyi di dekat pohon jati besar

Kazuki : Kau benar benar penyelamat kami huaaaaaa

Kazuki memeluk Iku sambil menangis terharu

Suzuya : Waah...Iku-senpai ternyata sudah bisa naik mobil sendiri yaa

Iku : Iyaap tentu saja, kami kelas 3 sudah bisa membuat SIM dan bisa naik mobil ini

Tsubasa : Sugoiii kerenn

Iku : Hihihihi, kasian kalian bertiga masih belum bisa naik mobil *memandang Kazuki, Naoshi, dan Homare*

Kazuki : Heeey, gue udah bisa tau, tapi terpaksa aku tidak membawa mobil ke sekolah untuk mencontoh adek adek kelas lain untuk tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah.

Padahal sebenarnya Kazuki tidak diperbolehkan naik mobil, karena di rumah mobilnya cuman satu dan dipakai ayahnya untuk kerja

Homare : Sebenarnya aku masih belajar saat saat ini...aku takut terluka lagi

Naoshi : Aku sudah bisa naik motor yak

Iku : _Ini tentang mobil yaa...kok bisa nyasar sampe motor sih_

Aozora : Okee sudah komplit jadi ada 4 orang tiap 3 mobil, kita bisa berangkat sekarang

Kazuki : Eeeit sebelum itu kita harus absen dahulu, takutnya ada yang belum hadir, Okee mulai dari kelas 2 dahulu hehehehe

Kazuki : Aozora...

Aozora : Aaah merepotkan...Hadir

Kazuki : Suzuya

Suzuya : Hadir...

Kazuki : Miyaji

Miyaji : Ada...

Kazuki : Homare

Homare : Hadir...

Miyaji : Haah tidak menyangka habis pulang sekolah kita akan berlibur seperti ini, Homare, untung besok kita libur 2 hari

Homare : *tertawa kecil* benar Miyaji-kun, lagipula jarang sekali Aozora yang pendiam dan tenang seperti itu tiba tiba mengajak kita untuk liburan

Miyaji : Sebenarnya aku cukup kaget, ia tiba tiba mengajak kita seperti itu, baru pertama kali ia mengajak kita pergi, biasanya kita yang biasanya mengajaknya duluan, itupun kita harus memaksanya terus.

Homare : Iyaa benar

Setelah Kazuki mengabsen semua kelas 2,3,1

Kazuki : Okee dan terakhir..Azusa..

Semuanya hening tidak ada suara

Kazuki : Azusa...Azusa...Azusaa

Kazuki memanggil nama Azusa beberapa kali namun tidak ada yang menyahut satupun

Kazuki : Ehmm...OMG APAKAHHH DIA NGGAK DATENG?

Kazuki langsung heboh dan berteriak teriak sendiri

Tsubasa : Eeeeh...Azusa gak ada...astaga bagaimana ini?

Tsubasa juga ikut ikutan heboh menyadari teman sekelasnya tersebut tidak datang.

Aozora : Azusa dari kelas 1 bukan? Bukannya itu tanggung jawabmu yang mengajaknya Tsubasa

Tsubasa : Ooh iyaa..tapi sumpah kemarin aku sudah mengajaknya beberapa kali dan ia bilang ia setuju gitu

Jelas Tsubasa sambil mengingat kemarin dulu ia berusaha mendekati Azusa sampai akhirnya lelaki itu menyiyakan ajakan Tsubasa yang tanpa henti tersebut

Kazuki : Aduuuh bagaimana ini?

Kotarou : Apa mungkin dia terlambat?

Naoshi : Bisa jadi itu...

Azusa : Kalian tidak perlu resah seperti itu tau

Dari balik perosotan, Azusa muncul sambil tersenyum licik

Tsubasa : Huaaa...Azunyan akhirnya kau datang

Tsubasa langsung memeluk Azusa, namun lelaki itu langsung melewati dan menghindar dengan cepat membuat Tsubasa hampir tersungkur jatuh ke depan.

Tsubasa : Huhuhuhu, aku kira kau tidak akan datang, aku sudah hampir mau menangis tau

Azusa : Yaa sebenarnya jadwalku sedang longgar hari ini, kalo sibuk aku tidak mau ikut denganmu tau...

Kanata : Ciih...syukurlah kau datang juga, sungguh anak yg tak tau diri, kita hampir saja meninggalkanmu tau

Azusa yang merasa tersindir, mulai menatap tajam Kanata

Azusa : Heey..aku sudah ada disini dari awal tau, kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri yaa, yang datangnya terlambat, dasar ubanan

Kanata : Apaa katamuuu haahh?

Tsubasa : Eeeh, eeeh, eeeh, sudah jangan berantem dong

Saat anak kelas satu saling berdebat, Tomoe sebagai anak kelas satu juga hanya terdiam memandangi mereka sambil mengantap snack cokelat yang ia bawa.

Aozora tidak bisa menahan emosi, lalu memukul kepala Kanata dan Azusa

Aozora : Sudah jangan berantem lagi adek adekku yang tersayang, atau kalian berdua akan kuhukum yaa, sekarang kita masuk mobil dulu

Ucap Aozora dengan aura gelap disekelilingnya membuat Azusa dan Kanata ketakutan

Suzuya : Aozora, ini ada pembagian tempat duduk mobil tidak?

Lelaki itu mencoba meredakan emosinya sebelum menjawab dengan bernafas pelan pelan. Ia tidak menyangka harus mengurusi mereka semua sperti ini, kalo bukan karena suruhan Sang Ketua Kelas Kazuki yang menyebalkan dan memberikan keputusan menyeleneh seperti ini, pasti Aozora tidak mau ikut dengan acara tidak jelas seperti ini

Aozora : Iyaa benar, aku sudah mencatat pembagiannya dibuku ini

Kazuki : Boleh pinjam Aozora, aku akan mengumumkannya

Lelaki berambut pink itu memberikan buku miliknya pada Kazuki

Kazuki : Okee untuk mobil pertama...

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 **Wah cukup lelah juga yak memonitori dan mengatur cerita dengan banyak karakter seperti ini wkwkwkw, tapi tak masalah aku mencintai kalian.**

 **Okee tak menyangka kita sudah chapter 3 aja nih dan kita disini sudah mulai ketemu dengan beberapa karakter disini :v okeee yaa ini masih pemanasan sih. Tunggu chapter berikutnya yak**

 **Baiklah sekian dari Saya, jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review fanfic ini yak. Arigatou Minna**


End file.
